A Touch of Magic
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To RawenclawBabe: Thanks for reviewing The Trip and I'm glad that you liked the character of Mildred.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 1: No Letter From Harry

Mildred Snape walked the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thinking about when her friends Harry and Hermione, her mother, would return. It had been only two weeks since term had ended and she missed them. Naturally she didn't miss Ron, who hated everything about her, but she could stand a few weeks with him. What really got her was the fact that he hadn't written to her and he had promised that he would.

She wanted to go to his house and check on him but Dumbledore had told her that it would be far too dangerous and that he needed to stay with his Aunt and Uncle during the summer holidays for at least a month.

"But why?" Mildred asked.

"Because it's for his own protection," Dumbledore had answered.

She wanted to talk to her father about it but he had gone back to Spinner End, leaving her alone with Professor McGonagall. She shared Mildred's feelings but had told her that they would check on Harry when the month was over.

"Great, I can't wait," Mildred said and took some coins to get Harry a birthday present in Hogsmead.

Mildred's own birthday passed and Hermione sent her a present and a note, telling her that she hoped that she was doing well, alone; at Hogwarts and that they would all be back soon. When it was time for them to check on Harry Mildred got herself ready for the horrible Dursley's. However before she left she told the House Elves to bake a cake for Harry and have it delivered at eight.

"Will do Miss Mildred," said one of the elves and both witches left.

When they arrived at the Dursley's Professor McGonagall marched down to their house, Mildred having to run to keep up, and rang their doorbell. A few moments later a bony woman appeared and she gave a scream of horror.

"Shut up," McGonagall snapped, "Where's Harry at?"

"Harry, who?" the woman asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Petunia," McGonagall told her, "Because it doesn't befit you."

Petunia went red and then looked at Mildred.

"You brought another freak with you," she said and Mildred frowned.

"She's Professor Snape's daughter," McGonagall told her.

"T-That nasty little b-b-boy had a daughter," Petunia stammered.

McGonagall glared at her and then returned to the original question, "Where's Harry at?"

"In his room?" Petunia answered.

"Show me the way and if you try and harm us I'll make sure it's the last thing that you do."

Mildred was surprised at how violent McGonagall was but followed her as Petunia showed them where Harry slept. At once Mildred noticed locks and she wondered why Harry would need so many of them.

"Unlock it," McGonagall demanded.

She did as she was told and Mildred saw Harry looking up from his bed.

"Harry," Mildred said and ran over to hug him.

"Mildred, Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?"

"Taking you back to Hogwarts," McGonagall told him, "Get your trunk."

"It's downstairs in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry told her and McGonagall gave Petunia a dangerous glare.

As they waited for the trunk to arrive Mildred asked why Harry hadn't written to her and he told her about a house elf named Dobby. Mildred at once knew that Dobby had belonged to the Malfoy's and she told him that the Malfoy's have a house elf named Dobby.

"Do you think it was a joke?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't," Mildred answered.

When the trunk finally arrived McGonagall didn't wait for Harry to even say goodbye to the air before they were gone. Mildred told Harry all about how her summer had been and that Hermione and Ron were very worried about him.

"I can't believe that Ron wrote to you, he hates you," Harry said.

"Which I don't see why he would," McGonagall said, "Mildred is a fine girl."

"I agree but you know how Ron is," Harry said and this got a snort from Professor McGonagall.

When they returned to Hogwarts the cake arrived and Harry had the first piece. He really liked the gift that Mildred had gotten him, a bag that allowed you to have your money changed to pounds.

"This will really come in handy next summer," Harry said.

"Which I intend to correct," McGonagall told him.

"So where's your father at?" Harry asked when McGonagall had left.

"He's home," Mildred said.

"Without you?" Harry said and Mildred nodded, "I wonder why he didn't want to take you home?"

"Because the Malfoy's come and he's in hot water with Lucius," Mildred told him, "He thought it was safer if I remain at Hogwarts since Lucius hates it that he gave me a good score in Potions."

Harry snorted.

"Why don't you write to Hermione and Ron and tell them that your okay," Mildred suggested, "I'm sure that Mrs. Weasley is planning on to rescue you soon."

"Great idea," Harry said, "And thanks for the present."

Mildred went pink and Harry left to write his letters.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Albus, they had him locked up," McGonagall told Dumbledore, "Like he was some kind of animal. Why was his door locked like that?"

Dumbledore took a piece of parchment out and handed it to her. She read it and gasped.

"So that's why?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I believe that Harry didn't tell them that he couldn't use magic outside school and they locked him up because they found out."

"Well I don't care the reason," McGonagall said, "I told you, years ago, that they were the worst sort of Muggles. And now I've seen the proof."

"Minerva, I have to force Harry to live with them for one month," Dumbledore told her, "I'm sorry if you don't like it."

McGonagall got up. "Don't think this is over.'

And she stormed out.

* * *

A/N: Boy we all know how McGonagall can get fired up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and peachy is the first word that I've ever read in a review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back At Diagon Alley

Over the next couple of weeks Mildred saw Harry happier then she had ever seen him in her short time that she had known him. He got all his homework done, with some help from Mildred since she was brilliant in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, and flew his Nimbus Two Thousand over the Quidditch Pitch. Mildred was happy that he was happy and when the letter that told them what they needed for the new term arrived McGonagall told them that she would be taking them to Diagon Alley.

"Great, I heard the new Nimbus Two Thousand and One is out," Mildred told them.

"Why do you need a broom?" Harry asked.

"Because I want to try out for the Gryffindor team," Mildred told him. "I was thinking about Chaser."

"That's great but be careful of Marcus Flint," Harry advised.

"Thanks, I will," Mildred said.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley Harry went to his vault to get his money so that he could buy his supplies. Harry got her the broom that she talked about and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry went as red as an apple which caused Professor McGonagall to laugh.

A Flourish and Blotts they got The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two and almost every book from an author called Gildeory Lockhart. Harry couldn't imagine what Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would need these many books from one man.

"I'm glad that we came when we did," McGonagall told them, "Because he's supposed to be here next week."

"Do you know who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher going to be?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore isn't telling and I'm not asking," McGonagall said.

When they were finished with their shopping they returned to Hogwarts and Mildred replaced her old books that she no longer needed with the new ones. She then left Harry alone with his own things and headed to the Library.

* * *

Harry was very happy that the Weasley came to visit him the day after he had gone with Mildred and Professor McGonagall to Diagon Alley. However when he told Ron that he had already gotten his supplies Ron went beet red.

"And who took you?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall and Mildred," Harry answered.

"Oh and so their better then us," Ron snapped.

"Ronald, don't talk about your Head of House like that and Mildred did save the school from disaster," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Mum, I don't like Snape's daughter and you know it," Ron said.

"Ron, Mildred is nothing like her father," Harry said.

That got a snort from Ron.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked him.

"You rather spend time with Snape's daughter then with us," Ron said.

"Ron, they came to the Dursley's and rescued me," Harry said, "There's nothing wrong with her."

Ron stormed out and Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about him, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "He just doesn't like sharing his friends."

"Well he needs to start learning," Harry told her, "He acts like Mildred is this big threat and everything."

"We know but Mildred is a half-blood witch and they don't exactly like wizards," Mr. Weasley told him.

Now Harry was really confused. "A half-blood witch what's that?"

"Someone that has a lot of power," Mr. Weasley said, "But she hasn't tried to harm you so that's the most important thing."

"And why would she do something like that?" Harry asked.

"Well because she has blood witch in her, that's why?" Mrs. Weasley said, "Look, we're not like the council and we're not going to start being but just be careful around her."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. One moment they all liked her the next they were telling him to be careful. What was going on here?

"I will," he promised.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said and then the Weasley's left.

Later that day Harry asked Mildred about what they meant by half blood witch and Mildred looked like she was about to faint.

"Do you believe them when they say to watch out for me?" Mildred asked him.

"No," Harry said, "I don't care anything about your blood or what anyone else thinks about you. You're really nice and you wouldn't have been put in Gryffindor if you were evil."

"Thanks," Mildred said. "But to answer your question. A blood witch is someone that can trace their family line to one of the Seven Great Clans. I'm a half-Woodbane and their not known to be good. However there are those that have turned their back on what their clan is known for and drawn their own future. I'm part of those that have drawn their own future."

"So that's how come you've protected me," Harry said.

"Yes," Mildred said, "Other people see you as someone that defeated Voldemort but I see you as someone that lost your family to this man. Your more then a hero you remind me of someone that is apart of our history. Her name was Morgan Rowlands and she was a full Woodbane. She was tempted with the dark and she managed to get over it. So I believe that all Woodbanes can get over what their clan is known for and live their own lives and have their own futures."

"Is she alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Mildred answered, "And she's is my inspiration."

She put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I don't care what it takes I'll make sure that no one harms you."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem," Mildred said and then left the room.

* * *

The summer holidays came to an end and soon Mildred's father returned from Spinner End to beginning his classes. Mildred and Harry were there when the rest of the students arrived and Hermione hugged Mildred when she saw her.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Mildred answered, "Did Malfoy cause any problems?"

"Only the usual," Hermione answered, "He had his stupid father with him."

Mildred groaned and then sat in her seat.

The sorting started and when Ginny Weasley ended up in Slytherin everyone was shocked, even Mildred, and Ron at once told his brothers that they would have nothing to do with her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mildred advised Harry and Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because bad things can happen to overlooked people," Mildred told him.

When the feast was over Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and before Ron could speak up and act like a moron that he was Mildred extended her hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Mildred said, smiling at her. "I'm Mildred Snape."

"I saw you when my parents visited Harry," Ginny said.

"So how are you doing in Slytherin," Mildred asked.

"Not well," Ginny answered, "I'm stuck with Malfoy and I hate him."

"Don't we all," Mildred said, "Look if Malfoy and the Slytherin morons are causing you any problems let me know? I'll come and defend you."

"Thanks," Ginny said and then left the Great Hall.

"I don't know why your trying to be friends with Ginny," Ron said, "Of course what can you expect from Snape's daughter."

"And why don't you shut up," Mildred snapped. "If I want to be friends with Ginny then I will. Of course with family like hers who needs friends?"

And she stormed off.

* * *

"Miss Weasley is going to need your daughter," Dumbledore told Snape.

"I agree," Snape said, "Miss Weasley is in a hard house and with people like Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded and then said, "I'm glad that your daughter is open-minded and being friends with her."

Snape smiled at the compliment. "I'll let Mildred know you said that."

"I'm sure that she'll appreciate it," Dumbledore said.

* * *

A/N: Well don't we all love Mildred in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Dramaqueen54: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Helping Out

The next morning Mildred made it her job to make sure that Ginny made it to all her classes. Ron and Percy weren't talking to her because of what had happened at the Gryffindor table last night and Mildred didn't care. She did what was right and that's all that mattered in her book. When breakfast was over she cornered Ginny and told her that she would make sure that she got to all her classes.

"Thanks," Ginny said, "I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first."

"Just go up the marble staircase until you reach the third floor, go down the corridor, pass the first side corridor and turn at the second side corridor, go down five doors and it's the sixth one of the right."

Ginny wrote this down and then left.

The Gryffindors had Herbology first and so the Gryffindors headed down to the Greenhouses. When they arrived Professor Sprout was waiting on them and she opened the door so that they could get in. When the last person filed in the Professor closed the door and then everyone got started.

"Today we're repotting the mandrake plant," she told them. "Can anyone tell me the property of the Mandrake plant?"

Mildred went to raise her hand but Hermione was faster. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restortive. It will change anyone that's been transfigured, or cursed, back to their original state."

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said. "Now Mandrakes form an essential part in most potions however their dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?"

Mildred at once raised her hand and beat Hermione by a finger.

"Because of their cries, it's extremely fatal," Mildred answered.

"Correct five points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said, "Now our Mandrakes are only seedlings so their cries won't kill you yet. Now find a pair of earmuffs and put them on and I'll show you how to repot a mandrake."

Everyone went to grab a pair of earmuffs and once they had them on (everyone but Mildred went for the non-pink fluffy ones) Professor Sprout showed them exactly how to repot a mandrake. To Mildred it was the ugliest thing that she had ever seen in her life. Of course she didn't know how the other students thought of them but they were ugly.

When Professor Sprout was finished she had them all get a mandrake, a pot, and dragon dung fertilizer. However when she went to join her friends Ron had another students join them and that left her out.

"Find your own table, Snape," Ron hissed.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione said and moved aside so that she could join them.

"Why should I stop?" Ron told Hermione, "She's friends with my Slytherin sister."

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Sprout asked.

"There's absolutely no problem," Mildred said, gathering her things, "Because I'm doing this outside."

And she stormed off.

As she worked the tears welled up and fell. Ron still hated her, even after she had been in Gryffindor for a whole year. The mandrake proved very easy to do and thankfully the bell rang and she was able to turn it in. The next class they had was Transfiguration and Ron showed how much of a moron he was by setting next to Harry, leaving Mildred all alone.

"This area is for people that are true to their house and not being friends with snakes," he told her and then laughed.

"Ron, stop it," Harry told him.

"Oh why should I?" Ron said, just as Professor McGonagall walked in, "She's friends with the enemy and she has no place in Gryffindor house."

"Mr. Weasley, enough with your comments," McGonagall said, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Ron glared at her and then at Mildred. Mildred walked past him and settled in her seat.

The lesson was to turn a beetle into a button and after taking notes they all tried it. Mildred got it right away and showed Professor McGonagall. However when McGonagall's back was turned Ron got up and walked over to her table. She had a box full of transfigurated buttons and Ron swept them off the table.

"Hay, what did you do that for," Mildred yelled and then went on the ground to pick them up.

To her absolute horror Ron stepped on her wand hand and she screamed in pain. He pressed down harder and she felt her bones break.

"Miss Snape," yelled McGonagall just as Ron removed his foot.

"He broke my hand," Mildred told her.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Ron lied, "Personally I think that she just wants attention."

"I'll show you attention, Weasley," Mildred said and she balled up her fists and hit him so hard between the legs that he screamed like a little girl.

"Miss Snape," yelled McGonagall as Ron fell.

Mildred slowly got up and left Transfiguration without even looking back.

* * *

"I'll admit that what Mildred did was wrong but Mr. Weasley hurt her first," Snape told McGonagall.

"I know that, I've got two Gryffindors that tell me that they saw him crushing her foot," McGonagall said, "But to do that to Weasley is-."

"Minerva, I'm not taking points from Gryffindor because a girl was defending herself," Snape told her.

"I'm not asking you to, Severus," McGonagall said, "I just want you to know that your daughter does have a violent side."

"Don't we all," Snape said.

"Well aren't you going to give her detention?" McGonagall asked.

"NOOOOOO!" Snape said, drawing out the O for as long as possible, "I'm not going to give a girl detention for defending herself."

McGonagall looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"She wasn't defending herself, she was attacking someone and it will be a miracle if he can even have a family."

Snape looked like he was giving this some thought and this shocked McGonagall.

"Your not defending this, are you?" McGonagall asked.

Snape chose not to answer which was probably a good thing.

* * *

"She's out of control?" Ron told Harry and Hermione.

"Well you did break her hand," Hermione said, "I saw what you did to hear and I'm surprised that she didn't cut your thing off."

Harry winced.

"I can't believe your defending her," Ron said.

"Live with it," Hermione said and stormed off.

From the others side of the room Mildred grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: I agree Ron should be expelled. Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Stupid me, I thought I had corrected that. I guess I didn't save my changes. Thanks so much for telling me of my mistake, I really need to start paying attention.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Few Words From Ginny

"I can't believe that you did that," Ginny said when she saw Mildred the next afternoon.

The Slytherins had it off and so Mildred was ditching History of Magic to spend some time with her new friend.

"Well the git deserved it," Mildred said, "Anyway, who says that Ronald Weasley should be the center of attention. So how has your family reacted to the fact that you're in Slytherin?"

Ginny's face went pale and then it hit her.

"You haven't told them, have you?"

"I'm sure my rotten brother will tell them," Ginny said, "And add a whole bunch of lies to the mix."

"Look, I'll defend you and I'll make sure that no one bothers you," Mildred promised.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"So how are the other Slytherins treating you?" Mildred asked.

Ginny sighed, "They won't talk to me and I think that Malfoy has something to do with it."

"Want me to beat them up for you?" Mildred asked and this made Ginny laugh and shake her head. "Okay, but the offer stands for the entire term."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ginny told her, "So have the other Gryffindors given you grief for what you did?"

"Don't know," Mildred answered, "I haven't really talked to them."

"Well you should," Ginny advised, "Because I don't think that a lot of them approve of what Ron did."

"I know a couple that might of and their all related to you," Mildred told her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then conversation fell on lessons.

Later that night Hermione cornered Mildred about skipping out on History of Magic. She hated it when her mother talked about this but she knew that she shouldn't of. However it was the only time that she would ever get a chance to talk to Ginny that wasn't outside the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry but I had to talk to Ginny," Mildred said.

"I understand but don't let anyone actually catch you skipping," Hermione said, "Professor Binns noticed; even if he didn't give that impression that he was noticing anything."

Mildred was surprised that the old ghost could even notice his own nose.

"I'll be there next time," Mildred promised.

The rest of the week continued and on Saturday Mildred grabbed her broom and headed down to the pitch to try out. However the other Gryffindors didn't want her on the team and when the Slytherins arrived they latched onto it.

"Well Snape has a fancy broom and can't even use it," Draco teased.

The other Slytherins laughed.

"And if you don't watch it, Malfoy, I'll give you a little of what I gave Weasley," Mildred hissed.

A couple of them moved away and Harry touched her shoulder.

"Oliver, we can at least put her on reserve," Harry said.

"No, I'm not having her on the team," Oliver told him, "I don't care if she has a new broom or not."

"See even Wood doesn't want you, you filthy half-blood," Malfoy teased and Mildred turned and kicked him so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare call me that," Mildred hissed, "You stinking Muggleborn bigot."

At that moment two figures appeared on the pitch and Mildred wasn't surprised to see her father and Madam Hooch standing there.

"What's going on here?" Snape asked.

"Malfoy called me a filthy half-blood," Mildred told her father, "I gave him a piece of my mind."

"More her foot," said Fred Weasley, grinning.

"Miss Snape, Professor McGonagall is not allowing you to try out because of what you did to Mr. Weasley. However Mr. Weasley is being allowed to try out for the position of Gryffindor Chaser."

Mildred couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron had attacked her and he was being allowed to try out.

"Madam Hooch, this isn't fair," Harry said, "Ron was the one that attacked her first."

"Not according to Professor McGonagall," Madam Hooch said.

Mildred saw red and she stormed off the pitch.

* * *

"Minerva, you know that your decision to allow Mr. Weasley to play Quidditch is bias," Dumbledore said.

"I know but all the Weasley's have been on the Gryffindor team and I want that to continue," McGonagall said, "Her father has never even played a game before and-."

"And can you guess why?" Dumbledore said.

"Because he wasn't that good," McGonagall said.

"Because of James," Dumbledore said, "He didn't want to be attacked by James. I'm letting Mildred play the position of Keeper."

"But, but," McGonagall started.

"No butts," Dumbledore said, "She'll play the first game and if she's any good then she'll take over for Wood when he leaves school."

The look on McGonagall's face was something to behold and she stormed out. Dumbledore just shook his head.

* * *

"I swear this is turning into one war," Snape told Sprout, "My daughter isn't being allowed to play because of Weasley and wanting to keep up with the tradition of Weasley's always being on the Gryffindor team."

"I agree; I don't know what Minerva is thinking," Sprout said, "Mildred is a good girl and I saw what Weasley did. It's like she's allowing this to happen all over again."

"Well it won't happen again," Snape told her, "Because it will end here and now."

"What are you planning on doing?" Sprout asked.

Snape grinned at him. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Sprout wasn't sure if she really wanted to find out.

* * *

A/N: Well McGonagall sure makes it a point to tell everyone which family she likes. Next up: Mildred meets a Muggleborn Slytherin.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Muggleborn In Slytherin

The Gryffindor team, minus Harry, didn't take well to the fact that Mildred did get on the Gryffindor team. Naturally what made it even worse was the fact that she would be playing in the first game against Slytherin. Wood automatically complained to Professor McGonagall about this.

"Dumbledore was the one that had her placed on the team," she informed him.

"Then have him change his mind," Wood demanded.

"Can't," McGonagall answered.

The other Gryffindors however were interested in seeing how she would handle against the best brooms that gold could buy and the Slytherins made it a point to point out that they were better then either her or Potter. Malfoy teased her about her broom and asked her where she had stolen it from.

"I bought it for your information," Mildred told him.

"Yeah, right," Malfoy said and the rest of the Slytherins snickered.

Her father didn't get away with being addressed on this. Lucius Malfoy made it clear that he didn't want Mildred in the game and gave Snape a bottle of strength removing potion.

"Make sure she drinks this," he told Snape.

Snape at once reported this to the Headmaster who told him not to give it to Mildred but to give it to Draco. Snape had no problem doing this since he had developed a dislike for the boy ever since he called Mildred a filthy half-blood. No one called _his_ daughter that and lived to tell the tale. Practice, for Mildred, was something not to look forward to. Angelina Johnson kept throwing the Quaffle real hard and every time she caught it they gave her a look that they weren't impressed.

"I can't believe that their acting like this," Mildred told Harry as they headed back to the castle. "I've only been practicing for a week and their treating me like I'm still a threat."

"Don't worry about them, Mildred, they'll come around."

"I hope so," Mildred said, her voice wavering a bit.

When they returned to Gryffindor Tower Hermione was busy doing her homework. It amazed Mildred that her mother could focus on something and not even notice when someone had returned. She went upstairs to change and then joined her mother at the table. She had a Defense Against the Dark Arts homework that was due on Monday and the type of work that had to be done was annoying her. Lockhart needed a life and needed one soon.

"So how did practice go?" Hermione asked, looking up from her own work.

"I feel like someone that's performing for a group that doesn't want to be entertained," Mildred answered, "Gods, what did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing, they just hate your father," Hermione said.

Motherly wisdom has officially dried up.

"Thanks for telling me something that I know," Mildred said and then started on her work.

* * *

"Miss Weasley, come in," Snape said when Ginny reported as requested.

He watched the youngest Weasley child enter and close the door. She had been in the house for a week and so far she had managed not to make any friends in Slytherin. He knew this was all Malfoy's fault but he wanted to make sure that she was fine.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Ginny asked.

"No," Snape said, "I just want to see how you're doing and if you've written to your mother yet."

"No, sir, I haven't written to her," Ginny told him.

"And why not?" Snape asked.

"Because I'm afraid that she would be ashamed of me," Ginny said, "My brothers don't even talk to me and I'm surprised that your daughter even cares enough to talk to me."

"And skip class," Snape added.

Ginny's eyes went wide with fear.

"Don't suspend her for that," Ginny begged.

"I don't intend to," Snape said, "The reason why I'm having you come is that there's another first year Slytherin that could use a friend. Her name is Edna and I'm worried about her since she's Muggleborn and the first one in fifty years to be sorted into Slytherin. She'll be waiting for you in the Entrance Hall as I've instructed her to be."

"You want me to befriend her," Ginny said.

"Yes," Snape said, "I'm sure that both of you could use each other and I'm sure that Mildred will be more then happy to allow her to join the little group that seems to be forming."

"Sure, what does she look like?" Ginny asked.

"Oh you'll know her when you see her," Snape said and then he let Ginny go.

* * *

"Excuse me," said Mildred as she approached a girl that had pigtails.

The girl was dressed in a Slytherin uniform but she had bright blue eyes and big glasses. She looked scared to be here and she wondered what she was doing here, waiting.

"A-Are you Ginny Weasley?" the girl asked.

"No, but Ginny's my friend," Mildred said, "I'm Mildred Snape."

"Edna Wolfbane," the girl said and they shook.

"I saw you when you were sorted and-."

"Hay, Mudblood," yelled Draco Malfoy and Mildred turned and frowned.

"Is he talking to you?" Mildred asked and Edna nodded and Mildred ran over and grabbed him. "What are you doing talking to her like that? You take that back, you fucking Nazi."

"Hay, leave me alone," Draco said.

"No, not until you tell Edna that your sorry," Mildred said.

"Like hell I will, that girl is polluting Slytherin house."

"Only in your mind," Mildred said, "Now tell her that you're sorry and if it has the M word in it then I'll punch you so hard that your grandfather will feel it."

She forced him over to where Edna was.

"Sorry that I called you that word," Draco said.

"Good," Mildred said and then she muttered a spell and a gold ring appeared around Draco's neck. "Now leave before I do something real nasty."

She let him go just as Ginny appeared.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Just taking care of some trash," Mildred said, "Well I'll let you both go and if Malfoy causes any problems let me know. You seem like a nice girl."

"Thanks," Edna said.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked when Mildred sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Just helping out someone that might end up being a friend," Mildred told her.

"Okay, what's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Edna Wolfbane," Mildred answered, "Malfoy called her the M word and I set him straight. Though I have a funny feeling that he might try it again."

"I hope you didn't put a nasty spell on him?"

"No, I'll leave that for my dad to do," Mildred said and then started on her meal.

* * *

"Does Professor Snape's daughter always defend people?" Edna asked.

"Yes, from what I've seen," Ginny said, "So have you told your parents that you've been sorted into Slytherin?"

"No," Edna answered, "Their still getting over the fact that I'm a witch and got admitted. My grandmother was the one that came with me to get my things. I'm not sure that they even approve. So have you told your parents that you've been sorted into Slytherin?"

"Not yet," Ginny said, "But I'm going to tell them soon."

Edna sighed, "At least you have parents that care and stuff like that."

"Don't worry, I care," Ginny said to her.

"Thanks," Mildred said.

* * *

Next up: Mildred is cornered.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 6: Cornered

On Monday Mildred found herself in the Library helping both Edna and Ginny out with their work. Both were having trouble with History of Magic and Mildred had lent them her notes so that they could copy them.

"So does Binns only want important dates and names or everything?" Ginny asked.

"Only things that are connected to what he's asked for," Mildred answered.

As they worked Mildred saw Malfoy and his two goons watching them. She ignored them but she had a funny feeling that they were planning on making their lives as much hell as possible. She got up and showed Edna something from a book when a spell suddenly shot out of nowhere. Both Ginny and Edna screamed as books scattered everywhere.

There was laughter and another spell hit Mildred square in the chest. She landed on the floor, pain coursing through her.

"I'll take care of Snape's traitor daughter," said a voice and a tall, but older Slytherin, appeared.

"Leave her alone," Ginny told him.

He turned to her. "Shut up, you blood traitor."

The moment that he had turned his back Mildred transformed into one of her four animal forms, a large cat. Before the student knew what hit him he was on the ground, white paws planted firmly on his chest.

"What the hell-," he said, fear in his eyes.

Mildred bared her teeth and he fainted.

Mildred changed back and all three girls ran for it.

* * *

"This was the work of advance students and I'll bet my salary that my own students did it," Snape told Dumbledore.

"Who was in here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well from the falling books and torn notes my daughter, the Weasley girl, and Wolfbane."

"So why would your students attack them?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that my daughter befriended them and Wolfbane is already disliked due to being Muggleborn."

"I don't like this," Dumbledore said, "Your own students attacked two other Slytherins and a Gryffindor that happens to be your daughter."

"I agree and they will be handled," Snape vowed.

"That's what I was hoping you would say," Dumbledore said and left Snape alone.

* * *

A/N: God I hate short chapters. Next up: Mildred has a talk with Nearly Headless Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 7: Helping Neville Out

The month of September ended and October started. Mildred, Ginny, and Edna were close friends and thanks to them they got pretty good scores on some of their tests. Naturally this only got Ron even madder especially when he heard that Ginny had scored higher then he had on a certain test.

"She's helping them cheat," Ron said, "I mean, who ever heard of a filthy snake scoring better then a Gryffindor?"

"And why don't you shut up," Hermione said, "There's nothing wrong with Mildred helping Ginny out."

"Hermione, my stupid green sister should have been in Gryffindor but, no, she's in Slytherin. I don't think that she's my sister."

"Are you accusing your mother of cheating on your father just because Ginny happens to be in Slytherin?" Hermione asked him. "Because if you do I'll tell your mother that you think she was unfaithful."

Ron stared at her but Hermione got up and left. At that moment Mildred entered the Common Room a pile of old notes in her hands.

"I'm going out," Mildred told them.

"Like hell you are," Ron said, standing up and blocking her path.

"What are you doing?" Mildred asked.

"You're off to help my filthy sister and her even filthier friend," Ron said, his face turning red.

Mildred glared at him. "If I want to help Ginny and Edna then I'll do it."

She pushed past him and out came Ron's wand. He shot a spell at her but it sailed over her and hit poor Neville. He was blasted threw a window and fell out of Gryffindor tower. Mildred went after him and dived right from Gryffindor tower. In an instant she had transformed and caught Neville before he hit the ground. She landed and placed Neville on his feet.

'Thanks," Neville said.

"No problem," Mildred said, "Oh I can't believe he tried to attack me."

"What's his problem?" Neville asked.

"He hates the fact that I'm friends with Ginny and Edna," Mildred told him. "Come on, before we get detention."

* * *

"What in the name of the Gods did you just do?" Hermione asked, "And poor Neville better be alright."

"He'll be fine, he's a true Gryffindor unlike some," Ron said.

Hermione slammed her quill on the table, "How dare you talk about Mildred like that," Hermione said, her anger rising, "She's been nothing but nice to you and you treat her like trash."

"Well it's not my fault that she chose the wrong friends."

"Wrong friends according to you," Hermione countered. "I think that it's nice that Mildred is being nice to a girl that you, at one time, called a sister and a girl that happens to be Muggleborn and stuck in a house that she hardly has one friend. Why can't you treat Mildred with respect?"

"Because I can't and I won't," Ron answered.

"Well then we have nothing more to talk about," Hermione snapped, "And Neville better be alright."

And she stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"Figure it out," Harry said and left as well.

* * *

Mildred was very happy to finally return to Gryffindor tower, with Neville, and she heard from Dean Thomas that Ron and Hermione had a big fight.

"I personally think it's wrong to attack someone," Dean said.

"Thanks," Mildred said.

The next night Mildred was once again helping Ginny and Edna with their homework, telling them what Ron had tried to do and how Neville had been blasted out of Gryffindor tower.

"Did he survive?" Edna asked.

"Yes," Mildred said, "I saved him."

"I'm glad about that," Edna said; "Neville seems like a really nice person."

"He is," Mildred said.

Madam Pince told them that they had to leave an hour later and Ginny and Edna went one way and Mildred went the other. As she walked she thought about all the strange things that had happened since she had arrived in the past over a year ago. She hadn't told her mother the truth about anything and she was determined to keep it that way. Her mum had told her, at one time, the dangers of those that meddle with time. She hoped that she had proven that she could keep from doing any damage.

"Hello, Miss Snape," said the voice of Nearly Headless Nick.

Mildred jumped at the voice but calmed down.

"Hello Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," Mildred said.

She was the only one that called him that name rather then Nearly Headless Nick. He smiled when she used his real name.

"Coming back from helping Miss Weasley and Miss Wolfbane?" he asked.

"Yes," Mildred said and then frowned, "I can't believe Ron is acting like this."

"Well the Weasley's are so caught up with being in Gryffindor, and Gryffindor pride, that if anyone doesn't live up to what they expect they get rid of them."

"I hope that doesn't happen to Ginny," Mildred said to him.

"As long as she knows that she has a friend I think that she'll be alright."

Mildred didn't know if she had the heart to tell him about the fact that one day she might wake up and find herself home.

"Thanks," Mildred said.

"No problem," Nicholas said, "Oh I'm having my Death day Party and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

She stared at him. No one had invited her, ever, to a Death day party.

"That would be great," Mildred said, "When is it?"

"On the 31st of this month," Nicholas answered.

"Then I'll be there," Mildred said and then left.

* * *

Next up: Mildred is summoned to the Headmaster's office and told some news.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 8: News

During the next Potions lesson Mildred helped Neville out with his potion. The Slytherins were hoping that Professor Snape would take points off of Gryffindor but Snape ignored what she did and criticized Pansy Parkinson's potion. She showed him exactly how to know what height the flame had to be before adding the next ingredient.

"Thanks," Neville said.

"No problem," Mildred said and returned to her own potion.

When the lesson was over the class left, except for Mildred. Her father told her that she was expected in the Headmaster's office. Mildred had no idea what she must have done to have Dumbledore want to see her.

"You're not in trouble," her father said.

Mildred breathed a sigh of relief and received the password.

"I'll see you later," Mildred said and headed for Dumbledore's office.

When she arrived in the Headmaster's office she saw that nothing had changed since the last time that she had been here. Fawks looked at her and she walked over and petted him.

"I see that you haven't died," Mildred told him.

Fawks made a sound and Mildred smiled.

"Hello, Mildred," said the Headmaster.

Mildred turned and looked at the Headmaster. He had just arrived and he looked alert and gave her the impression that he was glad to see her.

"What did you want to see me for?" Mildred asked.

"I've been talking to the Ministry of Magic and they've found a way of sending you back to your own time," Dumbledore told her and Mildred frowned. "However they won't be able to send you back until the end of the term, in June."

"So after I take my exams I'll have to leave," Mildred said.

"Yes, I'll take you to the Ministry of Magic and they'll send you back," Dumbledore said.

"And where will I end up?"

"You'll end up back in the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore answered.

Mildred looked down at her feet, "Thanks for telling me."

"Mildred, you can't remain in this time frame forever," Dumbledore said, "I know that you don't want to leave your friends, especially Ginny and Edna, but your not part of this timeline and therefore things might happen as you get closer to the time that you were conceived. I know that you hate it but you need to go back in June."

Mildred nodded and then left.

When she got back she saw that everyone was still at lunch. She wasn't in the mood to eat. She would be leaving at the end of the term and there was nothing that she could do about it. And then it came to her. She would try and keep Ginny and Edna from going over to the Dark Side so that when she returned they wouldn't be in Azkaban.

* * *

A/N: Poor Mildred. Next up: Mildred attends the Death day part and Mrs. Norris gets attacked.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Deathday Party

Halloween came back around and everyone in the castle was looking forward to their Halloween Feast. Mildred was looking forward to the Deathday Party, though she had plans to go back up and have some of the food that the feast would have. She left Gryffindor tower and hurried down to the dungeons where the party would be taking place.

Nearly Headless Nick was waiting on her when she arrived and he bowed to let her in. Once she was inside she gasped with both shock and delight. There were more ghosts here then she had seen at the Tower of London. In the corner she saw her father eating a sandwich. She walked over to him and he looked down at her.

"I see that you were invited as well," Snape told her.

"Yep," Mildred said, "I was really looking forward to seeing all this."

Another sandwich magically appeared and then Snape pointed out that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived.

"I see that the golden trio has decided to show up," Snape said and Mildred saw him sneering.

"Dad, leave them alone," Mildred said.

Snape rolled his eyes and continued to eat his sandwich.

Mildred walked up to them, all smiles, but the smile went away when Ron asked her why she was here. When she told him that Nick had invited her Ron snorted. Harry at once spoke up.

"Why did you ask her that?" Harry asked him, "Like it's any of your business that Nick invited her."

Ron crossed his arms and glared at him and then at Mildred.

"I'm leaving," Ron said and then left.

"Sorry about that," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it," Mildred said, "Ron's had problems with me since I first arrived."

Suddenly Snape was at their shoulder. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, unless you count Ron," Harry said, "God, what is his problem?"

"He dislikes Mildred because she's proven that she doesn't have the complex of a chipmunk," Hermione said, "Unlike some."

Snape snorted with laughter, which was a first.

"Well I'm going," Mildred said and she left the three of them alone.

Mildred returned to the Great Hall to finish whatever food that was left and then followed the rest of the students out of the Great Hall and back to their dorms. Mildred didn't even go near the corridor and it was only the next day did she find out that Mrs. Norris had gotten attacked.

"Who attacked it," Mildred asked Neville.

"The Heir of Slytherin," Neville answered and it all clicked.

"Where are Harry and Hermione at?" Mildred asked him.

"Don't know," Neville said and Mildred left to find them.

* * *

"I'm worried about Mildred," Snape told McGonagall.

"I fully understand," McGonagall said, "We'll make sure that she's protected. However I'm also worried about Miss Granger, their related aren't they?"

Snape nodded.

"So what are you going to do to protect them?" McGonagall asked him.

"I don't know but I'm going to look through the books and see what they say," Snape said, "Hopefully I'll find something and then be able to use it."

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about this?" McGonagall asked and Snape knew that she was hoping that he had.

"I'm heading up to his office right now," Snape said.

McGonagall nodded and then Snape hurried off to the Headmaster's office.

When he arrived Dumbledore was looking through a pile of books that he had placed on his desk. He only looked up when Snape had closed the door. At once Dumbledore told Snape that he had no idea what kind of spell or creature had been used.

"That's what worries me," Snape said, "Also the safety of Miss Granger and Mildred."

"That's what I was thinking about, Severus," Dumbledore said, "If Miss Granger is killed then Mildred will disappear. What plan do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to try and find a spell that I can use to protect both of them," Snape said, "But unless I know what kind of creature, or spell, did this then I might not be able to succeed."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Severus, I want you to have Mildred tell you what thing actually attacked Mrs. Norris," he said, "I know that I promised myself that I wouldn't use her like this but she knows and if she knows then it will help."

"Do you think that she'll know who opened the Chamber," Snape said.

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore said, "Now go and fetch her and bring her in. We need the information that she has."

Snape nodded and then left to get Mildred.

* * *

Next up: Mildred Vs. Malfoy, now that's something to look forward too.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this chapter. Of course I've got to bend over backwards to finally get this published.

* * *

Chapter 10: Mildred Vs Malfoy

Mildred wondered what she had done this time to be summoned to the Headmasters office. However when she arrived she saw that Professor Dumbledore wasn't looking at her with the same expression that he had before.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said.

Mildred sat.

"Mildred, we need to know do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets and what kind of monster is inside."

Mildred looked at him, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"In this case I believe that it's wise," Dumbledore said.

"Okay Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets and the monster inside is a Basilisk," Mildred said.

She saw her father go pale. Finally he spoke. "Headmaster, we need to find out how Miss Weasley is doing this."

"Try the diary that Lucius Malfoy gave her," Mildred told her father.

"Is there anyway that you can get it for us," Dumbledore asked.

"I'll have to wait until Harry gets it and then I can take it from him," Mildred told him.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Return the diary when you see it."

Mildred nodded and then left.

During the next potions lesson Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were making life hard for Harry, Mildred, and the rest of the Gryffindors. Gryffindor had won the match against Slytherin and that placed Malfoy in a foul mood. Finally Mildred got mad and turned to him.

"Sorry that your playing is so bad that you didn't see the snitch," she snapped, "I heard that it was near your ear but of course you're so stupid that you couldn't even tell that's where it was."

Malfoy went red and slammed his vial down, breaking it.

"Say that again, you filthy half-blood," Malfoy said.

Mildred glared at him, "I will say it again," she said, "Your so stupid that you can't even catch the snitch."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to kill her but Snape stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy, five points from Slytherin," Snape said.

Malfoy stared at him, "What's the five points for?"

"Because you caused Miss Snape to talk," Snape said, "Now get back to work and stop thinking about victory that you obviously didn't get. And personally if anyone is responsible for the fact that Slytherin house lost it would be you."

And he moved on causing Mildred to snicker at him.

When the lesson had ended everyone packed their things and headed for the door. Mildred thought that her father would call her back but he didn't. So she left and headed for her next lesson.

* * *

"Albus, can I have a word with you," Professor McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore was busy reading a letter that had arrived from the Ministry. He knew that Fudge wanted to know more information about what had happened to Mrs. Norris.

"Sure," Dumbledore said and then watched as Professor McGonagall closed the door. "So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you have any suspects to the attack on Mrs. Norris?" she asked.

Dumbledore groaned. "That's what Fudge wants to know and I don't have an answer."

"Um, do you think that Hagrid's done it again?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Minerva, I don't believe that Hagrid did this and the attacks fifty years ago," Dumbledore told her. "He was expelled for no reason and I will defend him even if I'm removed from this school or post."

"Albus, I don't mean to doubt you but I think that Hagrid-."

"Don't finish that sentence," Dumbledore cut in.

"I won't," McGonagall said.

"Good," Dumbledore said firmly, "Now I'll repeat it again. Hagrid didn't do anything and I won't have him judged for something that someone else did."

"Do you have any idea who did it last time?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I suspect I know who did but I never had any proof."

This got McGonagall's interest. "Who did you suspect?"

"Tom Riddle," Dumbledore answered.

* * *

A/N: I'll be delayed for a while until my internet is restored, though I'm using the Library computer. Thanks everyone that reviewed. Next up: The Potion


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Potion

Everyone was soon talking about the coming Christmas holiday. Even Mildred was excited about having some free time from work and having to listen to Malfoy talking. During the final week of the term Professor Sprout had them working in the cold greenhouse, making sure that the Mandrakes were kept warm.

"Do you think anyone has any idea who attacked Mrs. Norris," Colin Creevy asked her.

"No, I don't think that anyone does," Mildred said, "But we should trust that Dumbledore will figure out who's doing it."

"I hope it's soon," Colin said, "Because I'm getting real scared."

"I know," Mildred said.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione were working on the Polyjuice Potion. Mildred had made it before and so she was the one that had suggested it. Ron wasn't too keen on doing anything that was Mildred's idea but Hermione pointed out that it was the best idea that she had ever heard.

"So we're just going to follow her idea," Ron had said.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Thankfully none of them had to steal any of the ingredients due to the fact that Mildred kept a supply of very expensive and advance ingredients on hand. Not even her father knew about them. They brewed the potion in Moaning Myrtle bathroom. Mildred knew all about poor Myrtle from what her mum had told her.

"Did you hear their having a Dueling Club," Mildred said to them.

The three of them looked at her.

"And where did you hear this from?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Neville told me," Mildred answered, "So do you want to go."

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Count me in," Harry said and both of them looked at Ron.

"Fine, I'll go," Ron said.

"Great," Mildred said, smiling at them.

So the four of them headed down to the Great Hall for the first meeting of the Dueling Club. Mildred was excited about her father being Professor Lockhart's assistant and knew that he would beat him up.

"Do you think Lockhart stands a chance?" Harry asked her.

"I highly doubt it," Mildred answered.

Her father proved what an outstanding dueler he was and beat Lockhart. However his father got Malfoy and Harry to pair up. Mildred had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to go good and sure enough, like her mother had told her, Harry made a snake that Malfoy had conjured do what he wanted. Mildred knew the truth even if the rest of the school didn't.

* * *

"Headmaster what is going on here?" Snape asked Dumbledore, "I just heard Potter speaking Parselmouth."

"I heard," Dumbledore said.

"So what does this mean?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore looked at him. "It means that he has a little of Voldemort's power inside him."

Snape stared at him. "What do you mean he has a little of the Dark Lord inside him?"

"I can't tell you but you will soon know when the time is right."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And when will that be?" Snape asked.

"When the time is right," Dumbledore told him and that made Snape mad.

* * *

Mildred felt bad for Harry as he had to put up with people thinking that he was the Heir of Slytherin because of what happened during the Dueling Club. Finally the term ended and the students that weren't staying behind latterly ran to the Hogwarts Express to get home.

"That leaves us, Snape, and Malfoy," Ron said, "What a jolly holiday were having."

"You're forgetting Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione said, "And I still believe that Mildred is alright."

"Whatever you say," Ron said and Mildred just glared at him.

Finally, at long last, the potion was complete. Both she and Hermione had checked it to make sure that it was perfect and then Hermione went to tell Harry and Ron that it was ready. When Ron asked her if she was going to take the potion Mildred told him no and Mildred knew that he found it strange.

"And why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I've got to be with my father tonight and it would look strange if I didn't show up," Mildred told him, "Or do you want me to get caught by dad."

"No, we don't," Harry said.

Ron gave Mildred a look that told her that he didn't believe her but she didn't care if he did or did not believe her. It was the truth and he would just have to live with it.

"Let me know what happened," Mildred said.

"We'll let you know," Harry promised.

"Thanks," Mildred said and left the common room.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to tell her anything," Ron said during the Christmas Feast.

Harry really wanted to hit him but he held back. "Look, I know that you don't like her but get a grip. If it wasn't for her and her stash of potion supplies then we wouldn't even had a completed potion. And so what if she has to spend time with her father. I wish I could spend time with my father."

"Well at least your father died so that You-Know-Who would be dead," Ron said, "All her father does is make life hell for us and for you."

"I know that's what he does but I'm not going to tell her that she can't spend time with her father. That's not right and I don't have the right to do it."

Ron grumbled but said nothing else.

After dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to drink the potion, feeling that they were going to get to the bottom of all this. Once Malfoy confessed that he attacked Mrs. Norris then he would be out of Hogwarts and it would once again be a safe place.

* * *

Next up: A Talk with Father and warning it might be a short chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Sorry about the delay but I'm being force to use the Library computer and they don't give you a lot of time.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Talk With Father

When Mildred arrived at her father's office he took her to his quarters and at once she knew that she had been allowed into his privet world. Hardly anyone ever came in here because her father didn't want people to know what he was really like. A small bird was waiting on them as well as all the trimmings.

"So how has your term been so far?" Snape asked his daughter.

"Well," Mildred answered, "Though I wish that Malfoy hadn't decided to stay behind."

"His father wanted him to," Snape answered as they both helped themselves to the food.

"So why aren't you up in the Great Hall having the Christmas Feast with everyone else?"

Snape looked at her. "I don't like being around people," he told her.

This surprised her because he was always around people where she came from.

"Of course I'm sure that things are different in the future," he added.

"Yes," Mildred answered, "You really like being around people."

"Well I hope that I'm the same person when you return as you have been use to," Snape told her.

"Me too," Mildred said. "Um, can I ask you about Edna and Ginny? I mean the rest of the Weasley family treats Ginny as though she's nothing because she's in Slytherin. I don't really understand it."

Snape took a sip of his wine. "I don't think that you'll ever understand," Snape told her. "People take too much importance on what's not important instead of what's important. You befriending Ginny as well as Edna shows great character and I'm very proud of you."

Mildred beamed at those words but he continued. "I've noticed that Mr. Weasley seems to still really hate you."

Mildred snorted. "He thinks that I'm the spawn of Satan and is trying to take away his best friend."

"And that would make me Satan," Snape pointed out and Mildred nodded. "Stupid boy, can't even do anything right."

"Why do you think that he acts like that? I mean, I know that he wants to be the best of his family but isn't he doing it the wrong way."

Snape took a bite of his mash potatoes and Mildred knew that he was trying to figure out what to say. Finally he swallowed. "I think that he thinks that he's helping Potter out. But in fact he's going to damage what he has."

"Do you think he'll stop?"

"No," Snape answered.

* * *

Next up: Term Restarts


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Seraya-Cullen: He hates her because she sometimes likes to prove that she's better then him and also the fact that Harry won't turn on her.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 13: Term Restarts

All and all everyone was glad when term started again. Mildred had heard that Hermione had used a cat hair instead of a human hair and was now spending time in the hospital wing. However she was the only other person that knew this and so when people returned they all believed that she had gotten attacked and wanted to take a peak. Mildred, personally, didn't blame Madam Pomfrey for putting curtains up to spare her shame of being seen with a furry face.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Mildred asked Harry.

"She'll be fine but Ron blames you," Harry told her.

Mildred was half expecting that but she still asked, "Why, what did I do?"

"He says that you probably had it all planned out that Hermione would end up in the Hospital Wing," Harry said, "Though I don't believe that you knew it would happen."

"Of course not," Mildred said, "Why would I want to do something like that to someone that's treated me like a human being."

Harry didn't answer that.

In Transfiguration the class was busy working on changing rabbits into slippers. Mildred didn't have any problems with it but Ron had blow up his. That didn't make his mood any better when Professor McGonagall gave Mildred ten points for her perfect Transfiguration. He muttered something about her being just like Hermione as they left for their next class.

* * *

"How's Miss Granger doing?" Snape asked McGonagall.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said that she'll be able to leave at the beginning of February," McGonagall replied.

"I'm glad because I can't stand Malfoy acting like what happened, whatever he thinks happened, was some act by the Heir of Slytherin. If I have to hear one more word about him I'll scream."

"You really hate him, don't you," McGonagall said.

"Yes, I do," Snape said, "And I'm not going to stand here and explain why the Heir of Slytherin needs to burn in hell. Who in their right mind thinks that attacking a cat puts you on top of the most evil person in the world?"

"Why are you asking me this question?" McGonagall asked.

Snape groaned and decided to leave before he really lost an argument.

* * *

"BOYS ARE SICK!" Mildred screamed at Hermione.

It was later that day and Mildred had come rushing in holding the most disgusting thing that she had ever seen in her life.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

She put a magazine on the table. She saw Hermione shuttering when she saw it.

"And where did you find this at?" Hermione asked her.

"Under Ron's bed," Mildred answered, "And, no, I wasn't going into the boys dorm to look for it. I went to return a cutting that Neville gave me to draw and I saw it under his bed. And if you think that it's not Ron's look at the inside of the magazine.

She opened it and Ron's name was on it.

"Oh my god," Hermione said, laughing.

"And I've got the perfect plan for this thing," Mildred told her, showing a glint in her eyes.

"And what's your plan?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you'll see," Mildred told her, "Oh you'll see."

Mildred didn't tell Hermione what her plan was and on the day of their Potion lesson Mildred quickly ate her breakfast and headed down to the Potions classroom. The door was opened and her father was busy putting things on the board.

"Dad, can I have a word with you," Mildred said.

He turned to look at her and put the chalk down.

"What is it this time?" Snape asked.

"I found this under Ron's bed," Mildred told him, showing him the adult magazine, "And no, I wasn't looking for it as I think this sort of thing is disgusting. I want to use this to embaress Ron because he's been acting like a huge jerk since last year. And I'm sure that his mum doesn't know he has it so it's deep, personal, revenge."

Snape opened it and saw Ron's name. He then grinned and closed it.

"Oh this is serious point taking," he said.

"I thought you would agree," Mildred said and Snape placed it on his desk just as the other students arrived.

The lesson started but Snape didn't start with the potion. He looked at all of them and then produced the magazine.

"To everyone that is doing badly in this class I expect those that are doing badly to find a way of doing better. Of course the owner of this really needs to stop making life for people hell that are actually trying."

He held up the magazine and the entire class, except for Ron, started to laugh.

"I believe this one belongs to Mr. Ron Weasley," Snape went on. "Ladies if he thinks that this is a source of knowledge of the female species then you need to stay away from him because this is what he really thinks that women really should look like.

* * *

Next up: Another Attack


	14. Chapter 14

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and you'll get more.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 14: Another Attack

"You made me look like a fool!" Ron hissed.

"Well sorry if you couldnt keep that thing hidden," Mildred told him.

Ron looked like he really wanted to hit her but he didn't he just moved on.

"It was really funny," Hermione told her.

"I know and imagine whats going to happen when his mum finds out," Mildred told her. Sometimes things work out perfectly.

Ron was in a foul mood with Mildred all day and he was in a fouler mood with her when a Howler arrived from his mum. Personally seeing the look on his face when his mother screamed at him was worth it. Meanwhile Mildred was working on something that would help her in the long run. She had heard that Sirius Black had been an Animagi and the idea of changing forms sounded interesting. And so she found herself in the library looking up Animagi.

She knew that she could get into trouble if anyone found out that she was trying to turn into an animal. So when she found the book she wrote down the location of where she found it and pocketed it. She then took out her notebook and started to write down things that were important from the book.

Several hours later she put the book away and put her notes away as well. She then got up and left.

* * *

"I heard what happened in Potions," Professor McGonagall told Snape.

She had found him in the staff room drinking a cup of tea.

"And what did you hear?" Snape asked her, grinning.

"That you showed an adult magazine that Mr. Weasley had," McGonagall said.

Snape grinned again and took a sip of his tea.

"And do you have a problem with what I did?" Snape asked her.

"No, I was just shocked that Mr. Weasley had it," McGonagall said. "They didn't have that stuff when we were children."

"Times change," Snape said, "But I think that his mother needs to find out how he got his hands on it. I owled it to her, with a note, and I hope that she can figure it out."

"Do you think someone in the school gave it to him," McGonagall said.

"Yes and I'm going to find out who," Snape told her.

He finished his tea and left.

* * *

Mildred locked herself up in a side room to stay away from Ron as well as hide the potion that she was brewing. The book told her that this was the first stage in the Animagi transformation, which not only allowed you to see what animal that you could turn into but pulled down the barriers that prevented it from happening. Mildred knew that if she was caught brewing it that she would be going to the Ministry of Magic earlier then expected and it wouldnt be to send her home.

The potion would take several days to brew and while it brewed she would place spells on the door to prevent anyone from entering. She then hurried back to Gryffindor Tower before Filch caught her. The next morning she went to check on the potion, add a new ingredient, stir the right number of times, and then head off to her lesson. She prayed, deep down, that this would work.

* * *

While Mildred was busy brewing a potion the school was busy watching the progress of the only ingredient that would bring Mrs. Norris back. Dumbledore knew that the cat couldn't tell them what had attacked her and since the thing hadn't attacked people yet then it was safe to say that they might never find out.

"Youre worried, aren't you?" McGonagall said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I don't like the fact that at any moment that thing could attack people."

"Like last time," McGonagall said and Dumbledore nodded. "Do you think it will attack anyone?"

"Gods, I hope not," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Mildred looked over the completed potion and smiled. It was finally done and soon she would be able to see what her animal was. She bottled her completed potion and then cleaned up. As she headed back to Gryffindor Tower she noticed something on the floor. She drew her wand out, ready for whatever it might be, and walked closer. What she saw almost made her drop her potion. Edna was lying on the floor, her eyes wide open and hovering above her was Nick.

"No," she whispered, tears welling up, "Oh God no."

And she let out a horrible scream.

* * *

It took forever for Snape to finally calm his daughter down. He gave her something to help her sleep and then headed to the hospital wing. Edna was lying in a bed next to Mrs. Norris and Dumbledore had a grave look on his face.

"I never thought it would attack a Slytherin," he said.

"Its because she's muggleborn," Snape told him. "The damn Heir of Slytherin must have found out."

"Well it wasn't exactly a big secret that Edna was the first muggleborn student to ever be placed in Slytherin in a hundred years."

Snape felt like hitting something.

"What should we tell her parents?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing, the Mandrakes are still growing and when Edna wakes up shell be able to tell us who and most importantly, what, is attacking these students."

Snape knew that Dumbledore wasnt telling McGonagall that they already knew.

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you," Snape told him.

Dumbledore nodded and both men left the room.

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"My own students won't see how bad this really is," Snape said, "What should I do?"

"Take points off," Dumbledore answered, "I know that you're loyal to your snakes and one of them has been attacked. Do whatever you know is right."

"Good, because Ive been dying for an excuse to take points from Malfoy," Snape told him, "His stupid father is the reason that were having this problem."

"I agree," Dumbledore said and Snape left.

* * *

Poor Mildred, having to see that, Neville said to Harry and Hermione.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is," Ron said, "So what a stinking Slytherin was attacked. She should have known that the house was bad."

Harry rounded on him. How dare you treat this like its nothing, he said. "She would have died if Nick hadn't been there. True, I'm upset that Nick got attacked as well but you have no right to do this."

"Yeah, how do we not know that your not the Heir of Slytherin," Seamus said. "And you found out that Edna was a muggleborn and attacked her. Gods, I bet you attacked Mrs. Norris. You hate that cat so much."

Ron gaped at him. We all hate that cat.

"Guys, thinking that Ronnie is the Heir of Slytherin is wrong," Fred said.

"Well if he doesn't want people to think he's then he needs to shut up," Seamus said and then he left.

* * *

Next up: Malfoy Makes Snape Mad


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 15: Malfoy Makes Snape Mad

The students were scared more then ever and Mildred was shocked, as well as angered, that it was Nick that they were worried about and not Edna. Mildred had to put up with talk from all the houses that Edna had gotten what was coming to her. The Professors also didn't like this talk and so many points were taken from all the houses that it wasn't clear who would win the House Cup. Finally Dumbledore demanded the full school to report to the Great Hall and Mildred knew that he was going to address the problem.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts have I ever heard what has come out of the students, here's, mouth. Miss Nightshade is a victim of the same person that attacked Mrs. Norris and I shall not hear a single bad word against her. If I heard another word about how much she deserved what she got I shall have that person expelled. Do I make myself very clear?"

The tone that he gave told everyone that he wasn't to be messed with. Everyone said 'yes' in a clear tone and only then were they able to leave.

Mildred was glad that Dumbledore had taken care of the problem but she knew that they would wait until they were away from the prying eye of Dumbledore or any of their Heads of House before talking bad about Edna. Mildred couldn't control that but she could continue to defend Edna when needed. During the next Potions lesson Malfoy made a big mistake during the lesson.

"I don't see why old Dumbledore has to tell us what to think," Malfoy told his fellow Slytherins. "Edna was a Mudblood and deserved what she got. The Heir of Slytherin knows everything. Personally all the half-bloods should leave as well, never know when he's going to purify the school of them as well."

Several of the Slytherins snickered and nodded at what he had said and Snape cornered him.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, and a trip to the Headmaster's office."

Malfoy stared at him and Mildred knew that he had no idea that her father was a half-blood himself.

"But, sir," Malfoy said, "I was-."

"Don't finish that, Mr. Malfoy," Snape warned, "Or I'll make sure that you never speak again."

And he grabbed him, got rid of his contents of his cauldron, and they left.

* * *

"Can you believe that old Snape did that," Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

"Well I think that Professor Snape had every right to do that," Hermione said, "Malfoy had no right to do that.'

"Do you think that Dumbledore will expel him?" Harry asked.

"Of course he will," Mildred said, "He can't just tell students that he will and not do it. Malfoy is as good as gone."

Ron turned and said, "Who asked your opinion, Snape."

And then he stalked off leaving Mildred angry.

* * *

Next up: Harry Figures Something Out


	16. Chapter 16

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Warlocke: I don't think anyone knows what their talking about. Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 16: Harry Figures Something Out

Malfoy ended up getting suspended for the rest of the term. It wasn't the same as getting expelled and several students complained that Malfoy had gotten off too light. One of them was Mildred.

"He told us that anyone that insulted the victims, including Edna, would be expelled," Mildred told Hermione.

"I know but Dumbledore must have his reasons," Hermione said.

Mildred snorted.

They were all, except for Ron, in the hospital wing and Hermione's spirits had greatly improved. Mildred figured that it had something to do with the fact that all the fur on Hermione's face had disappeared and her eyes were slowly returning to normal.

"So when are you going to be out?" Harry asked her.

"Next month," Hermione answered, "And I would like to thank the both of you for making sure that I didn't fall behind."

"No problem," Mildred said, smiling at her.

When they both left they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They didn't talk much but finally when they made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room Harry told her that he would see her in the morning.

"Is everything alright?" Mildred asked.

"Everything's fine," Harry told her and then left her alone.

* * *

Harry had been lying to Mildred, of course, nothing was fine. He had started noticing things about Mildred that Hermione did and even though he didn't want to tell Mildred that he had a feeling that she was blood related to Hermione, since Ron would blow off the handle and Malfoy could use it to harm Mildred, it was hard not to notice. Thankfully no one else had noticed and that was fine with him. The next morning Harry asked Lavender Brown if she could do something for him.

"And why do you need me?" Lavender asked.

"Because I'm not allowed in the girl's dorm," Harry told her.

Lavender giggled and Harry told her, an annoyance in his voice, what he needed.

"So you want me to find this, after she's left, and then give it to you," Lavender said.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Okay," Lavender said and disappeared.

Ten minutes later Lavender returned with the book and Harry thanked her. When Lavender asked him if she should tell Mildred he told her "No."

"And why not?" Lavender asked, "Because I'm not going to get her mad when she finds her book missing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look I'm just going to take a look and then give it back to you. And I don't want you looking inside it either."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Like I care about anything that's from Mildred Snape!"

And she left Harry alone.

Harry sat down and started to look through the pages. The dates were way into the future and in one photo he saw Mildred, who looked about seven, with her mother and father. They were all waving up at Harry and he saw the face of Hermione Granger staring back at him. He closed it and sighed. Now he knew who Mildred's mother was and normally that meant that he could get back at Mildred for lying but he decided to take this up with Dumbledore. He would know what to do.

However finding Dumbledore's office turned into a bit of a pain. Finally he found Professor McGonagall and told her that he wished to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Do you have any information about these attacks?" McGonagall asked him.

"No, I just want to talk to him," Harry said to her.

McGonagall sighed. "Fine, but I don't think that he'll want to see you until you have some information."

However Dumbledore did want to see Harry and it was part due to the fact that he wondered if Harry did know something about who was attacking the people inside the castle. When Harry told him that he didn't know Dumbledore looked a bit put out and then Harry told him what he had found out about Mildred.

"Yes, I know that she's Hermione's daughter," Dumbledore said, "But how did you find out?"

"Does it matter?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at him, "I believe that it does. You see the Heir of Slytherin could find out and kill her mother. Do you really want Hermione dead?"

"Of course not," Harry said, looking shocked that Dumbledore would even suggest that.

"Then I advise that you leave it alone," Dumbledore said, "Don't think anything different of Miss Snape and don't tell Hermione."

"Fine, but I don't understand what Hermione saw in Snape?" Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "I don't think that anyone will know but Severus is a good man even if you can't see it."

Harry decided not to answer that one.

* * *

Next up: Ron Fights With Mildred


	17. Chapter 17

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 17: Ron Fights With Mildred

Hermione finally was released from the Hospital wing at the beginning of February. True to his word Harry didn't tell her that she was Mildred's mother. He still didn't understand why Dumbledore thought that Snape was a good person but he trusted that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. Of course Mildred noticed the cold reception that Harry was giving her and even Ron picked up in it.

"I see that Harry doesn't like you anymore," Ron said, grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mildred said, "He might be having-."

"Oh can it," Ron said, "Your charm has ended and once I find out how he's no longer talking to you then I'm going to milk it for all its worth."

Harry heard this and anger flared up. How dare Ron use his coldness towards Mildred to get something? However Mildred could defend herself.

"And why don't you just go away and leave the intelligent people alone," Mildred told him. "You can't even see anything that doesn't comply with you. So why don't you can it before I show Professor McGonagall those naked photo's that you have of Hermione taking a shower."

Ron went bright red.

"DO YOU HAVE NAKED PHOTO'S OF ME?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh he does and of his sister as well when they were at the Burrow," Mildred added.

Yep she was acting like Snape.

Hermione marched upstairs and suddenly gave a loud scream. She ran downstairs and punched Ron so hard that he fell to the ground.

"This is the most disgusting thing that I've ever seen," Hermione said, "Do you get off of seeing your own sister naked?"

Ron, who had blood pouring out of his nose didn't answer. He left and all the girls shook their heads.

* * *

"I can't believe that he took these," Hermione told Professor McGonagall. "He actually took photos of me and Ginny naked."

McGonagall shook her head and placed them in a drawer.

"Miss Granger, you can't just attack other students," McGonagall told her.

"Oh so it's okay for him to have these sick fantasies," Hermione asked her.

"No, but you can get detention," McGonagall told her.

"Fine, give me detention with Professor Snape," Hermione said, "But I'm not going to tell that jerk off Ron Weasley that I'm sorry. He's a sick, incest prone, wizard."

McGonagall shook her head. "Fine, you'll have it with Professor Snape."

"Fine," Hermione said and left.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short. I'm really trying to make them long. Next up: Valentine Day Troubles


	18. Chapter 18

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and here's your update.

* * *

Chapter 18: Valentine Day Troubles

Nothing more was spoken about anything, even though Mildred had heard that her mother had gotten detention with Professor Snape. She knew it was because of what she had done and Mildred didn't blame her for hitting Ron. He was a sick boy and deserved whatever he got.

"Did Snape make you do anything hard?" Harry asked her.

"That's Professor Snape and, no, he didn't make me do anything hard," Hermione said. "He agreed that I had the right to punch Ron and all that I had to do was deliver books to the different Professors."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," Mildred said and Harry agreed.

On February 14 Harry, Hermione, and Mildred came into the Great Hall for breakfast. Both Harry and Mildred thought they had entered the wrong room but then it became soon clear that Professor Lockhart had gotten this put together.

"I want to thank all those that have already sent me signed cards," Lockhart said, "And during the day they'll be delivered."

He clapped his hands and a dozen of the ugliest cupids came out. Mildred hoped that she didn't get one.

Throughout the day the cupids would come in to deliver their messages, much to the annoyance of the teachers. Mildred heard that her father set one on fire but that could only be a rumor. When Mildred heard that Harry had gotten one she felt really sorry for him.

"Ron thought it was real funny," Harry said.

"Oh let him get one and he won't think it's so funny," Mildred told him.

Harry snorted, "Like anyone likes _him_."

Later that night Mildred heard that her father had gotten a singing valentine and when she visited him he told her that it was true that he had sit one of them on fire just because it had delivered that message.

"Was it poetic at least?" Mildred asked him.

"I'm not going to even answer that one," Snape said and Mildred figured that he was too embarrassed to admit that he had gotten one.

The rest of the evening was spent helping her father out and doing her homework. When she told him that the diary hadn't been found Snape asked why Ginny would keep something that was very dark with her.

"I don't know," Mildred said, "But I can't ask her about it or she might deny it."

"Or the diary might cause her death," Snape added.

"I was thinking about that as well," Mildred said, "I'm just hoping that Ginny sees sense and gets rid of it."

"And where would she go to do this?" Snape asked her.

"I think that I know just the place," Mildred said, "Follow me."

He finished his sandwich and both of them left.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about another short chapter but the next one will be longer…I promise. Next up: Mildred Gets The Diary


	19. Chapter 19

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'll keep them coming.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 19: Mildred Gets The Diary

Mildred led her father to Moaning Myrtles bathroom just as Ginny came out. She must not have seen them because she didn't seem startled. She just walked away in the opposite direction. At that moment there was a screaming inside and water started flooding.

"Great, just what I need," Snape said.

"The diary is inside," Mildred said and then she entered.

Moaning Myrtle looked as though someone had taken her favorite toy away and her favorite toy was her peace and quiet. Mildred fetched the diary and then left. Once Snape had it in his hands he started to check it out.

"This book is full of dark magic," Snape told her. "We need to take this to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"I agree," Mildred said and they both went their separate ways.

Dumbledore looked at the diary the next morning and shuttered. Mildred knew that he didn't like what he was getting off of the diary and he put it down.

"So this is what's been causing the trouble," he said, "I should of known that Tom Riddle would have done something like this."

"Sir; does this-."

"I believe that it does contain a part of his soul," Dumbledore told her.

"Headmaster, how's this possible?" Snape asked him.

Dumbledore looked at Snape, "Murder, Riddle murdered Myrtle when she was at school and used the murder to make this possible. Now that we have the diary we can put an end to the horror that's griped this school."

"And what about Ginny?" Mildred asked.

She was scared that her friend would be expelled.

"Nothing will happen to her," Dumbledore said, smiling, "Far wiser wizards have been hoodwinked by Voldemort."

Mildred breathed a sigh of relief but Dumbledore wasn't finished.

"I need for you, Severus, to get Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I want to know how she got this diary in the first place."

"She's in Charms right now," Snape said.

"Then tell Professor Flitwick that I need to see her," Dumbledore said and Mildred watched her father leave. "I must say that I'm most proud of you. The hat was correct in placing you in Gryffindor. You've shown great courage as well as a determination to help those that have been wronged."

"Thanks, sir," Mildred said.

* * *

"I wonder were Mildred's at?" Hermione asked Harry. "I mean, she's been gone all night. You don't think the Heir of Slytherin attacked her?"

"If he did then good riddance," Ron said.

Hermione glared at him and he quickly got up.

"I can't believe that he said that," Hermione told Harry.

"Believe it," Harry said, "So what are your plans this summer?"

"I'm going to France with my family," Hermione answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's nothing," Harry said, "Just wondering, that's all."

"I'm sorry that you have to go back to the Dursley's," Hermione said to him.

"Not as sorry as I am," Harry said and then he went back to his Transfiguration project.

Hermione didn't know what to say to make him feel better but she hoped that at least Mildred could.

* * *

Professor Snape entered Charms and at once saw Ginny. He walked over to Professor Flitwick and told him that Dumbledore wanted to see Miss Weasley.

"Of course," Flitwick said, "Miss Weasley, Professor Snape wants you to come with him."

Snape knew that Ginny wouldn't say anything and sure enough she didn't. She just put her book into her bag and followed him out.

"What did I do?" Ginny asked him.

"That's what Dumbledore will answer," Snape said.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was longer then the other two. Next up: Talking To Ginny


	20. Chapter 20

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review but I'm using a library computer, except this time because I used someone else computer, and I can only update on the days that their open.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 20: Talking To Ginny

Now that the diary was out of evil hands it was time to think about what was going to happen to poor Ginny. Ginny had a lot of things going against her and one of them was the fact that she had attacked one of her own housemates. Mildred was determined to keep Ginny from landing in Azkaban.

"Ginny, wait up," Mildred called out after she knew that Ginny was coming out of Charms.

"Hello, Mildred," Ginny said, smiling at her, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," Mildred said, "And I don't want to talk around other people."

Ginny nodded and she led her down the corridor and into an unused classroom.

"So what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I know about the diary," Mildred said and she saw Ginny's face go white.

"W-What diary?" Ginny asked.

"The diary that writes back," Mildred said.

The books dropped, "No, you can't know about that. I'm the only one that knows how the dairy works."

Mildred knew that she was on the verge of bolting and so she kept talking.

"Look, I know that you didn't mean to do what you did and no one is mad at you," Mildred said, "I'm not judging you by things that you had no hand in of your own free mind. Dumbledore has the diary and he promises that it will be destroyed."

Ginny cried and Mildred wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"No one is going to believe me," Ginny said.

"I know but I'll make sure that they believe you," Mildred said, "You had no hand in it and therefore you shouldn't be punished."

Deep down Mildred believed that.

Later that night Mildred woke up to the sounds of screaming and people talking. She raced down and saw the Gryffindors all hanging out of the hole that was the only thing telling anyone that people were behind the wall.

"What's going on?" Mildred asked.

"Oh Mille, it's horrible," Hermione said, "Ron just turned his own sister into the Ministry."

Mildred looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"He overheard your conversation with Ginny and told the Ministry that Ginny attacked those people," Hermione said, "He turned her into the Ministry."

Mildred pushed past people and ran down the corridor. When she arrived she saw Ginny being led away, Professor Snape begging them not to.

"She was being controlled by the Dark Lord," Snape said.

"Likely story," an Auror said.

"Yeah, take that bitch away."

Mildred turned and slapped Ron so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Stop calling her that," Mildred snarled.

"Why, that's what she is," Ron said, "A little Slytherin bitch that's attacked people. I knew she was no sister of mine when she was sorted into Slytherin and now I'm the hero and I'll get my picture in the paper."

Mildred wanted to hex him but she ran after them.

"I'll get you out of there, Ginny," Mildred yelled, "I'll get you back, I promise."

And that was a promise that she intended on keeping.

* * *

"I can't believe that her own brother turned her in," McGonagall said to Dumbledore.

"He wants fame," Dumbledore said, "He wants to be the one that turns her in because he knows that he'll get something from it."

"What are we going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"I think that my daughter will do it for us," Snape told them, entering the room, "She vowed to prove that Miss Weasley wasn't acting of her own free will."

"Oh Gods, can she do that?" McGonagall asked.

"I think that my daughter can do anything that she wants if she puts her mind to it," Snape told them.

Dumbledore hoped that Mildred was successful.

* * *

"I told you that Ginny was evil," Ron told Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, what if she was being controlled or something," Hermione said, sounding hopeful.

Ron laughed, "No Slytherin is ever controlled into doing what they do. Everyone knows that."

"Well you're wrong," Mildred said and Ron turned.

"Oh look, it's the Slytherin supporter," he teased.

"Shut up your fat mouth," Mildred said, "Ginny told me that she didn't do it of her own free will and I believe the Diary made her do it."

"Likely story," Ron said.

"Dumbledore believes it," Mildred said.

"Then Dumbledore is a fool," Ron said.

* * *

Next up: Edna Vanishes


	21. Chapter 21

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 21: Edna Vanishes

"I can't believe that Ron called Dumbledore a fool," Hermione said.

"Well he thinks that he's right and I'm wrong," Mildred said, "But he's the one that's wrong."

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…yet," Mildred said, "But I'll get back to you when I've got one."

"Well I hope it's soon because I'm getting sick and tired of Ron getting all this attention just because he turned his own sister in," Harry said.

"So you don't believe that Ginny did if her own free will?" Mildred asked, hopeful.

"No, I don't," Harry said, "And if I can do anything to help you then let me know."

"Thanks," Mildred said, smiling at him.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Azkaban Ginny Weasley was placed in a cell but she wasn't alone, a man was there. He looked at her and Ginny was scared of him.

"Hello," he said, "It has been a long time since I've seen anyone."

"W-W-Who are you?" Ginny asked.

"The name is Sirius Black," the man answered.

Ginny gasped. Sirius Black was the one that betrayed the Potter's.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny answered.

"And what are you in here for?" Sirius asked.

"They say that I attacked people but I didn't," Ginny said, "The diary of Tom Riddle made me do it."

Sirius laughed, "You got a diary that contained something evil," he said, "Very advance dark magic and very hard to get rid of."

Ginny wanted to make a comment of her own but this was Azkaban and she needed all the friends that she could get.

"Well don't count on getting out, my dear," Sirius said.

"But I will get out," Ginny said, "Mildred Snape promised to find a way of getting me free."

"Snape, he's got a daughter," Sirius hissed and Ginny could feel his hate.

"Yes, she's in Gryffindor and very nice," Ginny said, "She even befriended Edna and she's in Slytherin and a Muggleborn.'

Sirius shook his head.

"Well I wish that I had someone that was trying to get me out," Sirius said, "I bet your friend's dad is going to get rid of a lot of your things."

"No," Ginny said, "Though I wish someone would get rid of Ron's rat."

Sirius looked at her. "What rat?"

"Oh his name is Scabbers and he's been in my family for ages," Ginny said, "He's got a missing toe."

This got Sirius attention and Ginny noticed.

"Ginny, we have to get out of here," he said.

"W-Why," Ginny asked.

"Because Harry's in grave danger," Sirius said, "That rat isn't a rat, it's an Animagi named Peter Pettigrew."

Ginny stared at him. "But that's-."

"No, it's not impossible," Sirius said, "Did you learn anything in that cunning house of yours?"

"Yes, but I don't want to use it," Ginny said.

"Use whatever you can because we're leaving right now," Sirius said.

Ginny focused what was left of her magic and the door clicked open. She then flashed into a phoenix and Sirius changed into a dog. Both of them vanished into the night.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing to check on her patents and gave a horrible scream. She turned and ran to the Headmaster's office and at once burst in on an important meeting.

"Headmaster, that Slytherin Muggleborn is missing," she said.

"My dear, we have bigger problems," Fudge said.

"What do you mean?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley and Sirius Black have escaped from Azkaban," Fudge told her, "I believe their coming here."

Madam Pomfrey fainted.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think of Ginny and Sirius escape. Next up: Mildred's Determination


	22. Chapter 22

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 22: Mildred's Determination

* * *

To Jim Red Hawk: Everyone reacts to news differently.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

The news that Ginny Weasley and Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban terrified Ron Weasley more then it did Harry. Mildred knew that Harry was looking to her for any information that might help.

"I don't have any clue as to why they would escape," Mildred said, "But Edna is gone and I have a bad feeling I know where she's at."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Inside the Chamber of Secrets," Mildred answered, "My father told me that Ginny ended up there."

"Okay, so Ginny isn't going to be down there now so who took Edna," Harry asked.

"I don't know but the only way that we're going to find out is if we go down there," Mildred said to him.

"Count me in," Harry said and they both made their plans.

* * *

"Headmaster, is the Ministry going to send us some protection?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said, "I would think so but I'm worried that the protection that he might give us will do more harm then good."

"Do you think that Potter will have a reaction to the Dementors?" Snape asked him.

"I hope not," Dumbledore said.

* * *

"I can't believe that your going down there," Hermione said when Mildred told her mother of the plan.

"Because I want to get Edna from down there before it's too late," Mildred said, "She's been attacked and now kidnapped."

"Can I make you change your mind?" Hermione asked.

"NO," Mildred answered.

"Millie, if you go down there you might not come back," Hermione said.

"I'll take Harry with me, if he wants to go," Mildred said.

Harry nodded and both of them headed to get their wands.

* * *

"I have a feeling that your daughter might go down into the Chamber," Dumbledore told Snape.

"I had a feeling that you were going to say that," Snape said. "I'll go down there to make sure that nothing happens to them."

"Thanks, Severus," Dumbledore said, relief in his voice.

Snape hurried out of Dumbledore office and the Headmaster wished them all good luck.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and I know that I'm being a meany but I'm going to update more often then just three times a week. Next up: Going Down Into The Chamber


	23. Chapter 23

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 23: Going Down Into The Chamber

Mildred wasn't surprised to see that her father was waiting on her however she knew that Harry was. She was glad that he knew most of the truth but if he started asking questions then she would have to explain.

"So we're about to head down into the pit of hell," Snape told them.

"That's about it," Mildred said, "Now Myrtle was killed by the monster and we all know who controlled it."

"Well I don't," Harry said.

"Tom Riddle," Mildred answered, "He hates the idea that he's not a Pureblood wizard and so he sit the monster loose after he found out that he was the Heir of Slytherin."

"But how does this connect with Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"You'll soon find out because it isn't my place to tell you," Mildred said. "However if he doesn't tell you then I will tell you."

When they arrived in Moaning Myrtles bathroom Mildred told Harry that he could get it open. Harry was confused but Mildred told him that he had to trust her. Sure enough it opened and Snape looked at his daughter.

"Something else that you didn't tell me," he said.

"Sorry," Mildred said and they all jumped in.

The tunnel went all around, deep, deep, down under the school until they all hit the bottom. Mildred will admit that was the hardest landing that she had ever been in. Everyone looked around and then they took out their wands.

"Come on," Mildred said and Harry and Snape followed her.

"So what monster has been attacking people?" Harry asked her.

"A basilisk," Mildred answered, "It's the only thing that the Heir of Slytherin can control."

"Makes me wonder how anyone could think that Ginny was the Heir," Harry told her.

"People are stupid," Mildred said and the look on Harry's face told her that he agreed.

They continued down the tunnel and at once Mildred had them stop. Something was lying ahead and Mildred didn't know if it was the snake or its skin.

"Keep your eyes closed until I know what it is," Mildred told them and she closed her eyes, but leaving them slightly opened so that she wouldn't fall.

To her absolute relief it was only the snake's skin and Mildred was glad that Lockhart hadn't decided to come along.

"It's alright," Mildred said, "It's just the snake's skin."

As they passed Snape whistled at the length of it and then they moved on.

"I wonder why no one thought that a snake was the monster." Harry asked.

"Because, like Mildred said, people are stupid," Snape told him.

"True, but I wish that there had been more brains," Harry countered.

Mildred had to agree with him but however they couldn't talk anymore. They had finally reached the entrance.

"You have the honors?" Mildred told Harry.

"Why did I have a funny feeling that I was the one going to open the door," Harry said.

"Cheek, Potter," Snape said and Mildred had to snicker.

He said something in Parsletongue and the door opened.

"Well here we go," Mildred said and one by one each of them walked in, not sure if they were going to find Edna alive or dead.

One thing was for sure, in Mildred's mind, they were going to find Tom Riddle.

* * *

The dog and phoenix arrived and looked around. None of them saw any guards and so they snuck in. When they were someplace that they wouldn't be discovered they changed back.

"What's going on with the silence?" Sirius asked.

"I think that it has something to do with the fact that we escaped from Azkaban," Ginny told him.

"Well you didn't have to come," Sirius said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then put her head on her knees. "Why did people think that I attacked all those people?"

"Because their stupid," Sirius said. "They want to think bad about anyone and the more proof they have, in their mind's eye, that someone is bad the more right they think they are."

Ginny sighed. "My entire family disowned me," she said, "First they were mad that I ended up in Slytherin and then they used this lie that everyone thought to give grounds to disowning me."

Sirius felt for her. He might not like Slytherins but the Weasley family had always been his favorite family and the idea that they had disowned without real proof made him want to run over to the Burrow and kill Mrs. Weasley.

"I hope that Mildred finds out the truth," Ginny said.

"Me too," was all that Sirius could say.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope that this chapter is long enough for everyone. I really wanted to show that Ginny really hurt from what her family had done. Next up: Severus, Harry, and Mildred Vs Tom


	24. Chapter 24

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Everyone that reviewed: Thanks for your reviews, they keep me going. I just wish the site would.

* * *

Chapter 24: Severus, Harry, and Mildred Vs Tom

The chamber looked like something out of a very bad nightmare. The walls were wet from some unknown source and Mildred was starting to think that maybe they were under the lake.

"Where's Edna at?" Harry asked her and Mildred gasped.

"Over there," she answered, pointing to a figure that was tied up to the wall.

All three of them ran towards her but then someone appeared and blocked their path. He was very good-looking and even though Mildred really couldn't see him that well she knew who he was.

"Tom Riddle," Mildred said.

Tom grinned at her, "I thought that you would know who I am."

"What did you do to Edna?" Snape asked.

"Oh not much," Tom answered, "But in a few moments she'll be dead and soon I'll be back."

"I don't think so," Mildred said, "You went and framed an innocent man and now an innocent girl. I'm not going to let you get away with planting murder on Ginny's list."

"Ginny Weasley was a stupid girl," Tom hissed, "Not worthy of what I could do for her."

"You freaking coward," Snape snarled, "Ginny Weasley is more of a Slytherin then you'll ever be."

This enraged Tom and he launched at Snape. At once Mildred transformed and shot fire at him. He wasn't able to dodge it and fell to the floor.

"Are you alright, sir?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Snape answered and allowed Harry to help him up.

"So you have extra power," Tom said, "Well I should of expected Dumbledore to send someone that knew how to defeat me but no matter the Basilisk will take care of all three of you."

He turned around and held up his hand. They all watched in horror as the mouth of Slytherins statue opened and the snake came out.

"RUN!" Mildred yelled as Tom commanded it to attack them.

One thing that was on their side was that the snake couldn't kill them all and with Mildred floating high above, higher then the snake could go, she could find a way of defeating it without getting hurt. She shot fire at it but when it turned she quickly closed her eyes and had to use her senses to tell her where the snake was at.

She darted around a corner just as Harry went through one of the tunnels and the snake moved on.

"What did Crabbe use that killed him?" Mildred asked herself and then it hit her. "That's it."

She took out her wand and summoned the curse fire. It was launched at a book that Mildred had a funny feeling was the diary. How it got down here she didn't think that she would ever find out. Tom screamed as the fire covered the diary and then it was gone and so was Tom.

"Tom's gone!" Mildred told them.

"The snake isn't," Snape yelled and she had to use the curse fire again and this time everything that was evil was destroyed.

"HELP ME!" yelled a voice and Mildred flew over and used her powers to unchain her.

She then placed her gently on the ground just as Harry and Snape came out of hiding.

"Where's Tom at?" Edna asked.

"Gone, but I had to use dark magic to get rid of him," Mildred said.

"Thank the Gods," Edna said, "Where's Ginny at?"

"She was sent to Azkaban but escaped," Mildred told her and Edna cried. "It's alright."

"No, it isn't," Edna said, "Ginny's been nothing but a friend to me and she was controlled by Tom. He actually told me that he made her do all those horrible things and laughed about it."

"How did the diary get in here?" Mildred asked.

"He somehow got me to get it," Edna said, "I was out of it and then I woke up. He was in my mind, telling me to go to the Headmaster's office and get the diary. I didn't want to get it but he made me."

"Come on, lets get out of here," Mildred told them, "She needs to recover and we need to get Ginny freed."

"Or cleared," Harry said and Mildred nodded.

Slowly, but shirely, they left leaving all the horrors behind.

* * *

Sirius in his dog form closely followed several Gryffindors. Ginny had told him that Ron, her brother, was in Gryffindor and from the information that Ginny had given him he knew that Peter was with her brother. He listened for the password and when it was given he waited. He wouldn't wait long as he didn't want the password to change and he was locked out.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was very happy to get Edna back and after she was checked out she would be returned to Slytherin House.

"So the Diary is no more," Dumbledore said after Mildred and told him what had happened down in the chamber. "Well your parents would be proud of you."

Snape put a arm on Mildred's shoulder and gave her a true smile.

"Is there anyway that we can clear Ginny's name?" Mildred asked, "As well as Sirius."

"Well both of them have no acted like innocent people," Dumbledore said, "But all we need is to get Peter and prove the truth and he'll be out."

"That's great to hear," Mildred said.

"Once that happens then your time here will be over," Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Mildred can't be here when her timeline and our timeline come together," Dumbledore said, "That's why it's important that Mildred return as soon as this mess is over."

"Which will be when?" Snape asked.

"Soon," Dumbledore answered, "Very soon."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough and that you enjoyed reading it. Next up: Saving A Friend


	25. Chapter 25

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Everyone: Thanks for replying and I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. Also PM me, please.

* * *

Chapter 25: Saving A Friend

Mildred and Harry returned back to the Gryffindor common room just as a dog entered as well. Mildred knew this was Sirius but she didn't want anything to stop him from getting Peter. She sat down and Harry followed suit.

"I can't believe that Snape helped us with this," Harry said.

"He's a great man," Mildred said, "And I'm really happy to be his daughter."

"I can imagine," Harry said, "It's going to be a shame when you leave."

"I know but you heard Dumbledore," Mildred said, "I'm not supposed to be here."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it," Harry said.

Mildred sighed and then turned to Harry, "Promise me that you'll be Edna's friend when I'm gone. I don't want to return and find that she's in Azkaban."

"I promise," Harry said.

The painting opened just as the dog appeared, the rat in its mouth. He went threw just as Ron came running downstairs.

"That dog took Scabbers," he said.

"Whatever," Mildred said and Ron went after it.

The next morning Mildred woke up to news that Sirius Black had been cleared and she thought that meant that Ginny would be cleared but Dumbledore told her that she would have to go before the Department of Magical Law Enforcement if she wanted it done.

"I'll do it," Mildred said.

"Then they'll see you tomorrow," Dumbledore said and Mildred at once went to tell Harry.

"Well that's great," Harry said. "Ginny will be back and things can go back to normal."

"I know but I'm nervous that no one will believe me," Mildred said.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, they'll believe you."

Mildred tried to keep his words in mind but she still was worried.

Her worries only got worse when she woke up the next day and found her bags packed. When she asked McGonagall why they were packed all her Head of House told her was that Dumbledore wanted her ready for her journey.

"Come along," McGonagall said.

"Wait one moment," Mildred said and she wrote a letter to Harry, Hermione, Ginny (when she got freed), her father, and Edna.

She handed them to McGonagall. "Make sure that they get them."

"I promise," McGonagall said and they left.

When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic Kingsley was there to take her to the courtroom. When she arrived she saw that Sirius was setting in his seat and she wondered if he would be fair to her friend. Ginny was chained up and Mr. Weasley has this look of anger, like he really didn't want to be here.

"Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley," Madam Bones called out, "You are charged with attacking several students, including a ghost and cat, escaping from Azkaban, and helping Sirius Black, now freed, enter Hogwarts. How do you plea on each charge?"

"Not guilty on the first, guilty on the others," Ginny answered.

"Witness for the defense," Madam Bones called out.

Edna got up and introduced herself.

"And what is your relation to the accused?"

"She's my friend and housemate," Edna answered.

"What house are you sorted into?" Madam Bones asked.

"Slytherin," Edna answered and Madam Bones looked at her.

"Is it normal for the hat to place a muggleborn in Slytherin?" Madam Bones asked her.

"I don't know what you mean by normal but it did place me in Slytherin," Edna answered.

"According to our records you were attacked by the Basilisk and brought down to the Chamber of Secrets. Did Ginny do all this?"

"Well she didn't take me down to the chamber but I saw her before I was attacked and her eyes were all misty, like she was being controlled."

"And how do you know about what eyes look like when their controlled?" a portly man asked.

"That's Fudge," Kingsley told her.

"I know," Mildred answered.

"I've read about possession," Edna answered.

"As part of your training to be a dark witch," Fudge said.

"Fudge, that's enough," Bones said, "She answered your question, no need to attack her."

"Just making a point," Fudge said.

"Fudge, have you forgotten that Edna was attacked by the monster," Bones told him, "How dare you attack her after what happened to her."

Fudge fell silent.

"Also the voice coming out of her wasn't hers, it was a boy's," Edna went on, "That's how come I knew that she was being controlled and then Tom Riddle came out of the diary and told me that he had made her do all that stuff."

Fudge stared at her and then Dumbledore entered.

"Sorry about being late," he told them.

"Do you expect me to believe that something came out of an object," Fudge said.

"We all expect you to believe," Dumbledore said, "The diary that Edna talks about is in fact a soul container. Tom Riddle committed murder and turned his diary into such a container."

"That's dark magic," someone said.

"Yes, the darkest kind," Dumbledore said, "The object would have the power to control the person and make them do whatever the person wanted. That person would have no memory of doing it and that would lead that person wide open to being sent away while the soul would continue. It was only a matter of time before someone else would have been controlled."

"And who gave the diary to Miss Weasley?" Bones asked.

"I don't think we'll ever find out that," Dumbledore said and Mildred knew that he was only saying this so that no one would know that someone from the future had told him.

"Very well," Bones said, "Who wishes to send this child back to Azkaban, raise your hands."

No one raised their hands and Bones declared Ginny free.

"Thanks for saving me, Mildred," Ginny said.

"I promised that I would and after all I'm your friend and that's what friends do."

"Well I think that we should all head back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

However Mildred stayed behind and watched as everyone else disappeared.

"It's time, Mildred," Kingsley said.

"I know but it's hard," Mildred told him.

"I know," Kingsley said.

* * *

A/N: Warning the next chapter will be short. Next up: The Letters


	26. Chapter 26

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 26: The Letters

Hermione walked into the common room and saw a letter on the table that had her name on it. She opened it and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you before I had to leave but I'm your daughter. You and my dad, Professor Snape, got together at the end of your seventh year and you had me a year later. I know that you will be mad but you once told Harry of what happened when people meddled with time and I know that you would have said the same thing to me._

_ Thanks for all the homework help that you gave me and the faith that you had in me. I love you more then I can possibly say and I hope that you have a wonderful future. Remember to name me Mildred when I come into the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Your daughter, Mildred_

"Oh my," Hermione said and the tears welled up.

* * *

Harry entered his dorm and noticed a letter waiting on him. He saw that it was from Mildred and wondered where she had gone. He opened his and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ If you're reading this then I'm back in my own time and you're a big adult and I'm just a small kid. I want to thank you for not allowing Ron to bully me and taking my side when you knew that I was right. Also thanks for helping me with the snake. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Also, Snape will be forced to kill Dumbledore due a poison from a ring and also an Unbreakable Vow. Don't try and kill him and keep this letter as a reminder that people do have faults and they can sometime be used._

_Once again thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Mildred_

* * *

Snape entered his office and saw a owl waiting on him. He took the letter and saw that it was from Mildred. He knew that she hadn't come back to Hogwarts when Ginny had returned. He opened the letter and read:

_Hello, Daddy,_

_ I know that you probably hate the fact that I called you daddy but I love you so much and am so proud that you're my daddy. In a few years you'll be force to kill Dumbledore due to an Unbreakable Vow that you made with Narcissa so that you could protect her son. I've already told Harry not to kill you so don't worry. Also you're going to fall in-love with the bushy hair know-it-all during her seventh year and hook up, yes I said hook up, with her near the end. I was born a year later._

_ Trust that love can come to you when you least expect it and I hope that you won't be too mad at me when you see me again. I love you daddy and I'm so happy that I got this chance to know you and your past better._

_Love, from,_

_Mildred_

Snape cried for the first time in a long time and held the letter close.

* * *

Edna woke up to a letter and when she opened it she gasped.

_Dear Edna,_

_ If you're reading this then I've returned to my own time. I arrived last year from the future and I kept the fact that I was from the future from everyone but I wasn't lying about being your friend. Stay away from Voldemort, he's bad news and always remember what his soul did to you. Also keep Ginny away from the Dark Arts and always remind her what happened when she got possessed. Tell her that I'm going to miss her._

_Sincerely,_

_Mildred_

"I promise," Edna said.

* * *

Ginny woke up as well to a letter and read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_ If your reading this then I've returned to my own time and either you'll be in Azkaban (again), dead, or an adult with children. Please don't go over to Voldemort not matter what happens. He will kill you and he won't care. I'm sorry that I won't be around to keep you on the right track but there will be others that can. I trust them as much I as trust myself. Thanks for everything and I was happy to help you out._

_Sincerely,_

_Mildred_

Ginny sighed and looked out the window, wondering what her friend was doing now.

* * *

A/N: This next chapter is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, love ya. Next up: Finally Back Home


	27. Chapter 27

Title: A Touch of Magic

Rating: K

Summary: Mildred Snape starts her second year at Hogwarts and finds a whole new reason to hate people like Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling owns them, but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 27: Finally Back Home

The trip back was hard and she felt as though her ears were about to pop. She remembered entering the room and one of the witches gave her a special turner that would take her one year ahead with every turn. She turned the turner nineteen times and the world vanished. She felt herself being sucked forward and then she landed on the hard, stone, floor.

"Welcome back, Miss Snape," said a man that looked a lot older then her.

"Thanks," Mildred said and got up.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the man asked and Mildred shook her head. "It's me, Neville."

Mildred stared at him and then gave him a big hug.

"It's great to see you, Neville," Mildred said. "Um, has Tom Riddle been defeated?"

"Yes, of course," Neville said.

"Who defeated him?" Mildred asked him.

"Harry Potter," Neville answered, "Come on, your parents are waiting."

Neville flooed her to her home and her mother ran to hug her. She looked just the same, well maybe two years older. Her father hugged her and she was glad to be back in his arms.

"You did great," her mother said, "And I did get that letter."

"I'm glad," Mildred said.

"Oh your Godfather owled," her father said, "Harry is very excited to see you."

"Thanks," Mildred said, "Um did Ginny and Edna survive the war?"

"Glad you asked, my dear," her mother said, "Both Ginny and Edna made sure they didn't turn to the dark arts and Ginny married Draco and everyone was surprised when Edna got together with Ron."

Mildred was surprised but then smiled. Everything was back to normal and she hoped never go to on another unplanned adventure anytime soon.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my story and I hope that all of you enjoy the next story that I'm bring out called Going Away. If anyone wants to know Harry married Luna and I'm sure that Mildred would be happy about that. Once again, thanks for reading.


End file.
